


A Cold Canadian Night

by McReap-me-now-76 (SkordeSoldat)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkordeSoldat/pseuds/McReap-me-now-76
Summary: Jesse's been in love with his Commander for a while, and now they're alone together on a mission in Canada.It's cold in the winter.Reyes knows just how to warm the Cowboy up.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	A Cold Canadian Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smarshtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/gifts).



> For the McReyes Exchange 2020.
> 
> Prompt: There was only one bed and/or cuddling for warmth.

“Fuckin’ hate the cold.” He shivered inside the heavy coat the Commander had given him. “Why bring me to Canada in the dead of winter and not the ninja?” Staring at the back of Reyes’ beanie, he knew he wouldn’t get an answer. Hadn’t for the last few questions he’d asked.

“I know. You’ve told me. Many times.” 

Arching a brow, Jesse whistled low, "So he _can_ speak."

Reyes abruptly stopped. “We’re here, McCree.”

He looked at the warehouse his Commander was facing. It was covered in glowing graffiti calling for Omnic rights. The metal on the building was more rusted red and brown than its original silver, with holes all the way through in parts.

“Really? This rundown place?” He watched Reyes nod and walk up to the rust-spot covered door. He typed in a code at the security panel and shoved the door open with his shoulder.

“Get your ass inside.”

“Sir, yes, sir.” Giving a faux salute as he squeezed by, he held his breath when he bumped against the Commander, feeling his muscled chest and stomach through his tight shirt. “Sorry.”

“‘S fine McCree. I’ll get the heat turned on.” 

He waited for the lights to be turned on. It was small, had to be an old office. The corner furthest from the door had a mattress on the floor, another had a small kitchen space made up of an office desk with a hot plate, pan, and a mini fridge. The third had a tower of plastic storage containers, all labelled with their contents.

McCree watched closely as Reyes bent down and turned the small heater on. When it started blowing, the smell of burning dust filled the place. Still watching, he followed Reyes' walk to the small desk. Opening the bottom drawer, he threw a few protein bars over his shoulder without looking. The next thing was a bottle of whiskey from the back. Turning around, Reyes brought the bottle to his lips.

Staring at the Commander’s throat as he swallowed, his gaze shifted up as Reyes licked his lips and grinned like he knew something, but wasn't going to say.

“Here, Jesse.”

Jumping, he reached out to take it. McCree brought the bottle to his lips and took a few long gulps, immediately regretting it as the burn slid down his throat and settled in his stomach.

Reyes grabbed the bottle and took another sip, "Let's eat."

Settling down, McCree kept some space between them as they ate their protein bars for dinner, passing the bottle back and forth. The booze was getting him warm and loose. The heater had driven the cold out, but wasn’t doing much more. 

After they finished the bars, Gabriel started undressing, shirt coming off and upper body on full display. Scars on his chest and back, muscles working under the skin as the belts and pants were being undone. He watched as those tight pants got pulled down. His thighs were just as thick and strong as they looked, his ass looked amazing in the right briefs.

God damn he wanted to just _touch_ Reyes. Rub his hands down those arms and thighs. Pinch his nipple. Mark his neck.

Kiss him.

Feeling himself blush, he turned around and looked for another bed. “Got a blowup mattress?” He hadn’t heard any footsteps, but Gabriel's voice was behind him, close to his ear.

“No. Just the one.”

He tensed up when a hand touched his lower back. “I’ll sleep on the floor then.”

“Was going to say we could share it. But whatever Cowboy, take the floor."

Getting a few more blankets out of a plastic tub, McCree made a makeshift bed on the floor beside the mattress. Laying down under the blankets and closing his eyes, he wasn’t able to ignore Reyes behind him. The whiskey kept whispering for him to just kiss the man, say how he felt. Do what he'd wanted to do for so long.

But the barely there rational part told him not too. That Reyes was his Commander. That he shouldn’t mess up their work relationship with his stupid feelings for the older man.

Closing his eyes, he started counting backwards from one hundred, acutely aware of the man behind him on the mattress.

“… Shivering.”

Something was shaking him hard. Opening an eye, he saw the lights were still off. 

And he was absolutely fucking freezing.

“Come on. You’re shivering, McCree. Get the hell up.”

Rolling over, he saw Gabriel hanging halfway out of bed, worry etched into his face.

“What’s wrong with tha damn heat?”

“Died. Get in bed with me before you freeze to death."

He shook his head. “I’ll take my chances.”

“Jesse. McCree. Don’t be a fucking idiot. We’re grown men. We can share a damn bed. Now come here.”

“No.”

“Fine. I’ll just come to you. I’m too damn old to be sleeping on the floor.”

Jesse heard movement, felt more blankets thrown on him, then a rush of freezing air as they were lifted and something warm took the place of it behind him.

“Come here. Scoot closer to me.”

Reyes’ hand was on his side, pulling him back. Then he felt his chest against his back and arms wrapping around him, holding him tight as they rubbed against his skin.

“See, it’s better. Warm.”

Feeling Gabriel’s cock against his ass through the thin underwear, he started getting hard. He felt his breathing pick up.

He was fucked.

“What’s wrong McCree?”

“Nothin’s wrong.”

“Hmmmm.”

He felt a hand sliding down his chest, trailing over his chest and stomach hair, slowly moving down. As it got closer to his cock, he whimpered softly. When the hand grabbed him, he jumped.

“Roll over.”

Jesse felt the lips moving against his neck when Reyes spoke, then a kiss pressed against it. He felt Gabriel’s cock harden against his ass. McCree followed the command, looking into his Commander’s eyes. He opened his mouth to apologise and try to make an excuse, but was interrupted by a kiss. Matching the energy of it, he pushed harder, tasting the whiskey in Gabriel’s mouth. “Dammit.”

Reyes was looking at him closely, inspecting him like prey, “Something wrong?”

“I… I…” He felt a hand slid into his underwear, calloused, rough fingers slowly moving up and down the length, a thumb teasing and pressing against the slit. Looking away, he stared into the dark at the ceiling. “Damn it all to hell.”

Reyes grabbed his chin hard and turned him back, staring into his soul. “Come on Jess, just say it.”

“I love you.” He stared, searching the man’s face for any reaction at all.

He got nothing but a sinister grin.

“Took you long enough. You wanna jerk off? Can’t fuck, no lube.”

“Wait, wait… what?” The hand on him pulled his underwear down enough to get his dick out. He felt it disappear for a second, then something else pressing against him. Looking down, he saw Gabriel had his own out, rubbing it against his. “You knew?”

“I hoped.”

He watched Gabriel bring his hand up to his mouth and lick a wet stripe up it before grabbing them both, stroking slowly at first. Jesse stared into his eyes before leaning forward to kiss him again. “Tortured myself this long for nothin' then.”

Looking down, he stared at their cocks pressed together. Gabriel’s was thicker around the middle and just as long as his own. He'd wanted Gabriel to kiss him for years. Now he wanted to fuck him nice and slow, hear his Commander begging him for more, moaning his name.

He licked his lips and looked back at Gabriel, breathing heavy. Felt a thin sweat breaking out across his skin, their little bubble under the blankets getting hotter.

Jesse watched him grin, then felt the hand speed up. He was getting close. Laying his head on Gabriel’s shoulder, he started to fuck up into the grip, feeling Reyes do the same. “I’m close.” He was panting hard, balls drawing up as he got to the edge.

“Me too, McCree. I’m—”

Reyes kissed him as the grip got tighter. He felt something hot smearing down his cock. Then the hand started stroking just him, jerking him faster and harder. Gabriel was using his cum as lube, and _fuck_ if that wasn't hot as hell.

“ _Gabriel_.” The man bent forward and grabbed Jesse’s nipple ring with his teeth, pulling it hard. McCree orgasmed in his hand, pressing harder against Reyes, wanting to feel more of him. Grunting as he finished, his load smearing against their stomachs as they rutted against one another.

Looking into Jesse's eyes, hand still moving as he softened, Gabriel whispered, “You look good like this, McCree.”

“Fuck you.” He met Gabriel for another kiss.

Reyes winked, the corner of his goatee lifting as he grinned. “That's the plan, McCree. Are you warm enough now?”

McCree grinned, “Naw, I'm still a little chilly.”

“Well then.” Reyes pulled him close, holding him tight against his chest, letting out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes and rubbed his back. “This'll have to do. I’m tired.”

“Alright, old man.” A second later he felt Reyes snoring. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, praying this wasn't all just a dream.


End file.
